Lost in the Snow
by MidnightVampire18
Summary: Sara Awayuki is sent to Ouran Academy by her powerful uncle after the supposed suicide of her parents. Accompanied by her maid, she is expected to be the picture of perfection by her uncle. Grief and unhappiness get pushed to the side. Meanwhile, her scheming uncle is profiting from his brother's death and taking advantage of Sara's naivety. Can Sara find allies in her new school?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Ouran nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 1 - A Controlled Life

* * *

"You are to attend Ouran Academy's High School, Sara."

The young lady raised her head slowly, her white ringlets hiding her delicately beautiful face, "So soon after my parents were murdered? Uncle, you _are_ heartless."

Her uncle, Lord Yuichi Awayuki, a powerful aristocrat and business man, was now in charge of his young niece after the mysterious murder of her parents, Hannah and Soichiro, the last Lord and Lady Awayuki, "You are aristocracy, young one, and you must discard your grief. Ouran Academy is a political school where you can meet other powerful young men and women. Make connections and relationships."

"But, Uncle, I have been homeschooled since I was very young. Is my education here not satisfactory enough? I have no idea how to act at school," Sara whined, her big, dark blue eyes shining with panic.

"Nonsense, it will come naturally to you my dear," Yuichi dismissed.

"What if I refuse," Sara asked calmly.

"You can't," Yuichi replied, "I have already sorted your papers out and you will be transferring into the High School tomorrow. Prepare yourself for travelling. I have prepared you a house within the town and you can take a couple of your maids." he said with a sly smile. Sara gazed at her uncle with dismay before sighing heavily. Yuichi smirked and turned on his heel, walking out of her room. Sara stared at the spot where her uncle had stood.

"He's unbelievable," Sara whispered. She eventually turned her head to look out at the garden below.

"Sara-sama," she heard a voice say and Sara looked around at the lady who wore a dark blue maid's uniform and lacy apron and head band in her long blond hair, "I am here to help you prepare for your move."

Sara gracefully moved from her bay window and stood up slowly, "Are you coming with me, Hitomi?"

"I am, Sara-sama," she replied with a smile, "I am going to pack your things for you. Your uncle has said that the house is fully furbished and you only need to take a few personal possessions with your clothes."

"I see… my uncle has been known to not cut corners," Sara said quietly, "Why were the police here a few hours ago?"

"They said that your parents' case has been closed and put down to suicide by poison," Hitomi replied, "The poison was cyanide."

"Cyanide," Sara whispered, "How did they get their hands on that? Well… I don't believe it was suicide. My parents were not unstable and they enjoyed life and their businesses. Someone wanted them dead… how did you find this out, Hitomi?"

"I wasn't just hired for my serving skills, my lady," she said with a sly smile. Sara smiled slightly and Hitomi spoke after a while of silence, "Well, we should get ready for your trip."

"Yes… indeed…" Sara said distantly as her maid pulled her suitcase out from the large and antique armoire.

* * *

"Haruhi, you're late," Tamaki complained, his violet eyes shining with annoyance. Haruhi sighed, feeling completely exhausted from the day behind her, "Get changed into your kimono before the guests start arriving!"

He ran a hand through his tousled blond hair and flicked his front bangs dramatically. Haruhi, a young girl who was forced to dress as a boy and to serve as a host to pay back a large debt, narrowed her large brown eyes. She gazed around to see Kototsu tables littered around the room, "What's with the Kototsu tables?"

"I felt a more traditional turn would benefit our guests this time," Tamaki said dramatically, "Your commoner ways have inspired me!"

Haruhi shook her head with dismay, "Don't you like this, Haruhi, we thought a simpler twist to today's hosting would be most pleasing for our guests," a tall, dark haired boy said with stylish black rimmed glasses and grey eyes said as he noted something down in his notebook.

"So... you were in favour of this too, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi asked.

"The guests will find it intriguing," Kyoya replied, "They haven't had anything like this before and we strive to give the guest new experiences."

Haruhi bit back a response as she looked down at the kimono which had been unceremoniously been thrust at her by Tamaki. It was a girl's kimono and it was pink with white flowers. Obviously, he wanted her to "pose as a girl". She smiled sardonically and turned to the back room to get changed.

* * *

As she adjusted her wig, which was not unlike the hairstyle she had modelled before she cut it off completely, and slid a pretty clip sakura into her hair, she turned to the door and opened to see her two twin classmates standing there with cheeky expressions on their handsome faces. The twins wore matching green, _female_ kimonos. However, they also wore wigs of hip length hair, "Ah, so there's a underlying theme…" Haruhi's eye twitched slightly.

They both wrapped their arms around her and nuzzled her, "Haruhi, aren't you the cutest…"

"Hello, Hikaru, Hello, Kaoru," Haruhi said wearily albeit passively, "What is it?"

"Did you hear? We're getting a new student in our class tomorrow," Hikaru said.

"Are we? Why now," Haruhi asked with surprise.

"We haven't done any back ground checks as we'll leave that to Kyoya-sempai," Kaoru said thoughtfully, "But it's a girl and she's from the powerful Awayuki family. She's from the aristocracy and her parents are successful business people. Her family is well known in our social circles."

"Ah, so she's another rich snob," Haruhi muttered, "So… she's a princess," she asked directly.

"You could say that as her parents have titles," Hikaru replied.

"So, why are you telling me this, you guys," Haruhi asked.

"Well, our parents found about this transfer and told us to make friends with her when she arrives for political reasons," Hikaru said and he saw the disapproving look in Haruhi's eyes.

"Don't you think that's wrong… just making friends with the poor girl so that you and your family have connections," Haruhi asked, "But I supposed that's what everyone does here, isn't it? I doubt that any of the relationships here are genuine."

"That's not true, Haruhi," Kaoru said, feigning shock, "We're all friends with you and don't have any motives behind it! We all love you."

"Be that as it may," Haruhi said, "Kyoya-sempai once told me that everyone in the Host Club is in it to benefit themselves."

Before the twins could answer, Tamaki stormed dramatically towards them, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, get over here! The guests are arriving. Pick a table and get hosting."

"Yeah, boss, we're coming," the twins said at the same time. Haruhi followed her twin friends towards the guests who flooded into the abandoned music room.

* * *

The next day, Sara adjusted the stiff high collar on her uniform. She gazed at her reflection and wrinkled her nose in disgust. It wasn't the nicest uniform she had ever laid eyes upon. Even the commoner high school uniforms rivalled this. It was knee length yellow dress with stiff white cuffs and collar with a pink bow detail. It also had puff sleeves. It was made out of a silky material which felt nice under her finger tips. The dress wasn't as bad as she thought the longer she stared at it but it wasn't the best.

Hitomi brushed out her hip length white curls and partially gathered them back with a pink ribbon, "Are you nervous about attending school, Sara-sama?"

"A little," Sara replied, "No, scratch that, I'm very nervous. Why is my uncle doing this? I haven't had any time to grieve yet I am being expected to go to some school where I know nobody. All my life, I've been expected to be the perfect porcelain doll and perfect daughter. I hope that I don't mess this up."

"You are your parents' daughter," Hitomi said as she handed Sara her school briefcase, "You are elegant and well educated. You share your mother's beauty. You're bilingual too, speaking English as well as Japanese."

"That's only because my mother was British," Sara replied, "If I had my way, I wouldn't have learnt it. It's so hard… silent letters and funny spellings and sounds… it muddled me up when I was a child."

"English is the language of commerce and business… why do you think business men and women all over the world learn it? If you wish to take over your parent's businesses, you will have to deal with your mother's clients and employees in Britain, who will not speak Japanese. You're an accomplished lady, Sara-sama. Think of it like that," Hitomi replied with a bright smile.

"You're not just a pretty face, are you, Hitomi," Sara said as she picked up her notebook and pen and placed them in her school case.

"No, I suppose not," Hitomi replied with a small smile, "Well, the limousine is waiting for you," she said as she looked out the window. Sara had travelled from the manor in the mountains to the large and luxurious town house her uncle had prepared for her during the night before and had barely any sleep. It took a lot of cajoling from Hitomi to wake her up. Sara yawned and walked over to the window, seeing the sleek black limousine which was to take her to school.

"Well, I had better go," Sara said as she smiled at her maid. She turned towards the door before stopped as she reached the door. Hitomi heard a sniff coming from the young girl.

"Sara-sama, I'll contact the school and your uncle if you wish me to," Hitomi said, "You're obviously not in the right frame of mind yet. You have just had to deal with police enquiries and the grief you must be baring must be incredible. You were even a suspect at one point until we could provide the police with a suitable alibi."

Sara looked up and wiped her tears from her eyes, "No, I must go to school. I cannot disappoint my family…. Well… what's left of it anyway…"

Hitomi sighed deeply and nodded, "If that's your wish, then by all means… go to school. I advise you not to cry at school. That school is a political minefield. Don't let them see your weaknesses."

"How do _you_ know," Sara asked as she wiped the remaining tears away from her sapphire eyes. Hitomi's cheeks reddened and she squirmed under Sara's gaze, "Well?"

"I attended Ouran Academy too when I was younger," Hitomi replied, "Remember, I am from a rich family too."

"You never said," Sara replied, "I knew that you were from a good family but you didn't say that you went to such an elitist school."

"Well, it was a long time ago now," Hitomi said as she straightened her apron, "Well, go to school, Sara-sama, enjoy your first day. You never know, you might make friends."

Sara looked at her maid with tired eyes and she shook her head, "I'll see this afternoon."

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 2 - First Day of School

* * *

"My name is Sara Awayuki and I am fifteen years of age," Sara said with a cool and regal tone. She bowed minimally and barely made eye contact with her classmates, "It's very nice to meet you," she added.

"Lady Sara Awayuki is from the aristocratic Awayuki family and you must treat her with the utmost respect," the teacher said. Her classmates all glanced at each other and muttered amongst themselves. The teacher cleared her throat, "My name is Miss Kawai and I am your homeroom teacher. Now, where should I put you," she pondered, "Ah ha, I will place you next to Renge Houshakuji. There has been a desk prepared for you with all your textbooks for this year. Take a seat," Miss Kawai said as Sara nodded minutely and gracefully walked to the second to last row, her silvery white curls bouncing lightly as she walked, and sat in the desk next to a pretty blond girl with a large pink ribbon tied in a bow high upon her head. Her brown eyes warmly regarded the new girl, "Miss Houshakuji, please look after our new student."

"Yes, ma'am," she said politely and then glanced back at Sara.

"Hi, my name is Renge," she whispered, "I'll look after you, Miss Sara!"

Sara glanced at her and blinked, "I don't recall asking for someone to look after me."

"Don't talk rubbish," Renge said with a wide smile, "You need someone to show you around the place. It's huge. I'll also show you the Host Club!"

"I don't have the time nor the interest in such frivolities," Sara replied icily. For the first time, Renge's smile faded and she giggled nervously. She looked up to see that a couple of her classmates were staring at her intently. She couldn't tell what they wanted but they seemed curious yet somewhat suspicious. Then, her eyes met Haruhi's curious gaze. Sara coolly regarded the girl but a confused frown formed on her face.

"_He's very pretty for a boy… a little too pretty…" _Sara thought. Her eyes moved from the pretty boy to the identical twin boys, Hikaru and Kaoru. She noticed how they parted their equally identical hair styles differently. They would occasionally sneak glances at her during the lesson, making the young girl feel quite nervous. This carried on well until lunchtime, "_Is this their way of bullying me?" _Sara asked herself as she sat stiffly and straight-backed.

When the bell sounded for lunch break, Sara's stiff and unrelenting posture slackened a bit with relief, "Hello," she heard someone say. Looking up, she saw Haruhi smiling at her in friendly fashion, "You're Lady Sara, right? My name is Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out for Sara to shake. Sara stared at the hand before hesitantly placing her hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you too," Sara said as she shook Haruhi's hand. Hikaru and Kaoru both leaned on either side of Haruhi, resting their forearms on her shoulders.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers," they both said enthusiastically. Sara laughed nervously.

"I'm Kaoru!"

"I'm Hikaru!"

"Or is it the other way around," they asked slyly. Haruhi swatted the twins off in annoyance.

"Oh, stop it you two! Don't try this with the poor new girl on her first day of school," Haruhi scolded and she turned to Sara, "Don't worry, Miss Awayuki, they always do this. Hikaru is the twin with the left parting and Kaoru is the twin with right parting."

Hikari placed his hand over her mouth, "Shh, Haruhi, you'll give the game away!"

"Well, she knows now so stop fussing," Haruhi said. A polite smile spread across Sara's face.

"I'll be sure to remember it," Sara replied. Renge stood up and cast a smile at Sara.

"Come, Miss Sara, let's go to the canteen," Renge said, clearly undeterred by Sara's coldness towards her, "The food there isn't half bad," she said as she grasped Sara's hand and dragged her out of the classroom. The twins and Haruhi all stared at the doorway with dismay.

"Well, I think I know who will be the newest guest at the Host Club," Hikaru said nonchalantly. Haruhi sat back down at her desk and pulled out her boxed lunch.

"You go to the canteen, you guys," Haruhi said, "I'll eat my boxed lunch here."

The twins looked at each other nodding, "We'll see you later, Haruhi," they said. As they walked, they could hear Renge's excited chattering and the occasional quipped response from Sara.

"Has Kyoya-sempai done a background check on her yet," Kaoru asked.

"Not that I know of," Hikaru replied. They caught up with Renge and the apathetic new girl. Sara glanced at them and cast a thankful glance their way.

"Hey, Renge, is Miss Sara going to be a new guest at the Host Club," Hikaru asked loudly. Sara turned her head and looked up at him, shock shining in her eyes.

"I've mentioned it but she doesn't seem keen," Renge said with a dramatic and heavy sigh. Sara sighed deeply.

"I have no desire to indulge in thinks like that! I am here for my studies and nothing else," Sara said, keeping quiet about her parents' hushed up deaths.

"You sound like another person we know," Hikaru said with a smirk, "And we managed to make him part of the Host Club."

Sara turned to him, "That Haruhi Fujioka boy, you mean? The one with the pretty brown eyes… him? Well, he is handsome and well suited to being a host. He certainly knows how to handle you two from what I have just seen, Hikaru."

"Yeah… sh…he does," Hikaru said almost forgetting to refer to Haruhi as a boy from his shock at her being able to tell him apart from his brother. Sara giggled lightly.

"I only know that you're Hikaru because your he/she friend told me so," Sara peered at him suspiciously before turning on her heel and walking away. Renge giggled and enthusiastically followed the new girl. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other.

"You nearly gave away Haruhi's cover there, Hikaru," Kaoru said with a gentle smile, "However, this girl seems to be more perceptive than we originally thought."

* * *

As Renge, Sara, Hikaru and Kaoru sat at a table with the food, Renge cleared her throat and turned to her "ward", "So, Miss Sara, what do you do in your spare time," she asked. Sara looked up and dabbed her mouth with the napkin delicately before turning to the girl.

"I like to play my piano and I like draw and knit… I also take an interest in my parents' businesses," Sara said, "I was in England from the time I was born until I was ten years old so I study English as well."

"So, are you British… I didn't think you looked very Japanese," Renge said thoughtfully.

"I'm half British through my mother," Sara replied, "I inherited her looks so I barely look anything like my father or my Japanese family. My mother is English aristocracy. My British grandfather is the Duke of Oxfordshire and My father is descended from an old Japanese dynasty."

"Wow," Renge said, "Well, what are your parent's businesses?"

"My mother wa…_is_ the CEO of an Art and Crafts material company based in Britain. She taught me how to knit and she even made me a few of those Lolita dresses Japan seems to have a fixation with," Sara fiddled with her hands. She couldn't let anyone know of her parents' deaths until he came out to the press which wouldn't be long.

"What does your father do," Renge asked.

"He's a CEO of a publishing company," Sara replied, "I barely see my parents though. They're far too busy with their businesses. I lived with my uncle as his ward in the mountains until I moved to Tokyo last night to live in a large town house with my maid Hitomi."

Suddenly, Sara heard sighs and swoons coming from the girls. Sara turned her head to see what was going on and she saw Kyoya and Tamaki walking into the canteen, "Who are they," Sara asked innocently.

"That's Tamaki Suou-sempai and Kyoya Ootari-sempai," Kaoru informed, "They're the president and vice president of the Host Club. They're also one year above us. Kyoya-sempai may only be the vice president but he's the mastermind behind all of our plans and finances."

"They're very handsome… I will give them that," Sara said quietly and she continued eating her grilled chicken, cutting it up into little pieces. Before Sara knew it, the two boys walked over to the table.

"Ah, so you're the new girl, ne," Tamaki asked and Sara looked up at him as she placed her fork in her mouth. She nodded mutely and chewed her food silently.

"Her name is Princess Sara Awayuki," Renge said cheerily, "She will be the newest guest at the Host Club."

Before Sara could protest, Tamaki took her hands and stared deeply into her sapphire eyes, "I would love it you could come this afternoon…" Sara opened her mouth and closed it again, unable to form words, "Shall I take that as a yes, hmmm," he plucked a beautiful blue rose from the elegant vase on the table Sara was sat at and smoothed it over Sara's cheek, causing her to blush deeply. Sara raised a hand to take the rose and Tamaki smiled dashingly, "It complements those eyes of yours, Princess."

As Tamaki stood up straight, Sara swallowed hard and her heart was beating at a frightening pace, "See you later and don't be late, you two," Tamaki said, pointing at the twins.

"We won't, boss," they replied. Sara looked up at the other boy, who remained silent throughout. Kyoya noticed her curious gaze.

"What is it, Princess," Kyoya asked.

"Nothing," Sara said as she turned back to her food.

"Come on, Kyoya, let's go and get some food," Tamaki said but before he left, he took Sara's hand in his, once again taking her by surprise, and kissed it lightly, "See you this afternoon, Princess."

"I'll be doing no such thing," Sara muttered, retracting her hand from his gentle grasp. A hint of hurt flashed in the young man's eyes and his shoulders slumped, saddened by her cold treatment, "I have my studies to attend to. I'm sorry but… I can't," tears began to well up in her eyes. She stood up and ran from the canteen, ignoring the shouts from her new friends.

"I can't let them see me cry," she whispered as she ran through the hallways, not really bothering to look where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and she fell onto the floor, "I'm sorry," she whispered and she saw the person's hand held out to her.

"Hey, Miss Awayuki," Sara looked up to see Haruhi standing there.

"Mr Fujioka," Sara whispered, "I'm sorry… I ran in to you."

"It's okay," Haruhi replied, flashing one of her beautiful smiles, "Let me help you up."

Haruhi pulled Sara up on to her feet, "Have you been crying," Haruhi asked and Sara shook her head quickly but Haruhi, being an intelligent girl, gave her a knowing look.

"All right, I have been crying…" Sara whispered as she sniffed and whipped away her tears.

"Can I ask why," Haruhi asked and Sara looked up at her and shook her head.

"Nobody can know yet… they will though… when the newspapers come out," Sara said as she hung her head, her white curls hiding her face.

"I won't tell anyone," Haruhi replied but Sara shook her head.

"I can't tell you."

"Well, I can't leave you like this," she said. Haruhi reached into her pocket and handed Sara her handkerchief. Sara took it gratefully and wiped her tears. Haruhi led Sara into the empty library across the corridor and they sat down at one of the study desks.

"You're very kind, Haruhi," Sara said, "You're not like everyone else."

"Well, that's probably because I'm not rich or have a title like everyone else here," Haruhi said, "That's what sets me apart from everyone else. I'm on a scholarship."

"You're a commoner," Sara asked with surprise, "Well, my uncle told me that commoners are evil and that I shouldn't associate with anyone with a yearly income lower than a certain amount," she said innocently and then she laughed nervously. Haruhi inwardly bristled.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on," Haruhi asked and Sara nodded.

"Both of my parents died a few weeks ago…" Sara said, "I'm not saying much more than that."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she gazed at the broken girl. She appeared very different from the girl she had met that morning. She had been a like a porcelain doll, not a hair out of place and her aristocratic air didn't falter. But now she was looking at a grieving child, lost in the world and without true support. Haruhi new she couldn't truly empathise because she still had a parent but she knew what it was like to lose someone.

"I'm so sorry," Haruhi said kindly.

"No, don't be," Sara said as she wiped her tears away, "You had no involvement in it."

"I know what it is like to lose a parent… but I don't know what it is like to lose both," Haruhi replied. Sara looked up at her.

"Who did you lose?"

"My mother… I was only five years old…"

Sara sighed deeply, "At least you were only a child and you have gotten used to the idea of not having your mother around… my uncle was determined that I was carry on and I haven't had any time to grieve my parents. He says that they wouldn't want me to grieve for them. He's the kind of man who is very ambitious. I am my parents' sole heiress to their businesses and titles. I suppose that he only wants the best for me."

Haruhi gazed at her before smiling encouragingly, "Why don't you come back to the classroom with me? I'm sure Renge and the twins will be back."

Sara nodded and stood up. Haruhi smiled and Sara blushed slightly, "Thank you for listening. I am grateful."

Haruhi smiled kindly, "Come on. Everyone will wonder where you went to."

Sara nodded and followed her new friend out.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 3 - Host Club

* * *

"Welcome home, Sara-sama," Hitomi said with a wide smile, "How was your first day at school?"

Sara tiredly sat down on her lounging chaise and took the ribbon out of her long white hair, "Hellish… absolutely hellish," she replied, "The school is full of overdramatic brats."

"Surely it wasn't that bad," Hitomi smiled nervously, "Surely?"

"Well, I did meet this boy in my class…" Sara said as she sipped some tea which Hitomi had prepared for her, "He was so… kind and he listened to me…" Sara stared at her reflection in the tea, "I couldn't stop myself from crying and I ran into him. I spoke to him about my parents' deaths. I needed someone to talk to someone and he listened."

"Sounds like you have made a friend," Hitomi said, "I don't think I approve of you crying at school though. What did I tell you about that place?"

"But… Haruhi… he isn't anyone of consequence… he's a… commoner..." Sara said, "And he's… he's so different from everyone else. He isn't false and his eyes are so earnest and so…. Kind…"

Hitomi smiled gently, "Sounds as if you have made a friend but how did a commoner get into that school? The fees are astronomical."

"He's on a scholarship," Sara replied, "He's very clever."

"I can imagine," Hitomi said.

"There's a host club too… Haruhi is in it," Sara said absentmindedly, "I haven't been to it but… Haruhi works there as a host. He suits the role of the host."

"Well, I will run you a bath so that you can bathe before dinner," Hitomi asked and Sara nodded slowly, "All right, your bath will be ready in a few minutes so get ready."

"All right," Sara said, "Thank you."

Hitomi gave her a smile and nodded. As she walked out of the room, sat up from her chaise and stared into space. Before long, tears streamed down her face. Her sapphire eyes closed before they opened again. Wiping away her tears, Sara stood up and removed her uniform before wrapping a bathrobe around her small form.

"Your bath is ready, Sara-sama," Hitomi said as she called from Sara's ensuite. Sara looked up and shook her head to escape from her reverie.

"Coming, Hitomi," Sara said as she walked into the bathroom, "What bubble bath did you put in?"

"The lavender one," Hitomi replied, "It will relax you. After your bath, you should do your homework and then dinner should be ready. I will put some pyjamas on the bed for you for when you come out."

Sara nodded again and removed her bathrobe, "Thank you, Hitomi. That will be all."

"Very good," Hitomi replied, "I will see you after your bath."

Sara smiled as Hitomi left the room. She removed her underwear and stepped into the bath, letting the hot water and lavender scents engulf her senses.

* * *

The next day, Sara slowly walked to school. So slowly in fact that she was nearly late for school. As she walked into her classroom, she spotted Haruhi, Hikari, Kaoru and Renge sitting at their desks, chatting amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that you haven't tried instant coffee," Kaoru complained.

"Good morning," Sara said coolly as she approached her desk. Renge beamed at her with a sunny smile.

"Hey, Miss Sara, have you ever tried instant coffee," Renge asked and Sara nodded.

"Yes, I have… I have only had it once though," Sara replied, "It was… strangely satisfying…"

Renge grumbled, "Well… I'll have to try it now…" Renge said as Sara at her desk, "Miss Sara, please come to the Host Club tonight. You'll make more friends. Think of it as that."

Sara looked up at her and sighed deeply, "Why should I?"

"Please… it will be fun," Renge said and then she turned to the three hosts in the room, "Back me up, you three!"

"It is fun once you get used to it," Haruhi said, "It's a crazy madhouse and can be overwhelming. However, it is fun once you feel comfortable. You don't have to take my word for it but it isn't a bad set up. It will take your mind of everything that has gone on with you."

Sara gazed at Haruhi for a moment before sighing in frustration, "Fine but I will not be staying too long."

Renge threw her arms around Sara and hugged her tightly, "Oh, thank you! You don't know how happy that makes me! You'll have a good time, I promise! You won't regret it."

"I'm sure I won't," Sara said wearily. Hikaru smirked softly.

"So, we've caught yet another one," he said cheekily. Sara glared at him before lightly and politely pushing Renge away.

"This is only a onetime thing though," Sara said, "I can't afford to be going all the time."

"As long as you come sometimes, we don't mind," Renge said.

"Are you a host, Miss Renge," Sara asked.

"No, I'm the Host Club's manager," Renge said with pride, "I've totally turned the place around. Their character arcs needed work."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Are you an otaku," Sara asked bluntly, "By the way you speak, it's obvious."

"Why, yes! I am an otaku," Renge said with a beaming smile, "Anyway, there's plenty of moe and lots of twincest!"

She pointed at the twins with glee and the two boys smiled slyly at each other. Sara's pale cheeks flushed red at the thought of the two twins and twincest, "Are you… in an incestuous relationship," Sara asked in a hushed voice and the twins burst out laughing, causing the princess to blink wordlessly and recoil in embarrassment.

"No, it's just an act," Hikaru said casually, "But…" he said as he approached her and touched her desk lightly, trailing his finger up to her chin and pushing her face up to look at him, "For you, it could be a reality."

Sara haughtily pulled her chin away from Hikaru's finger and glared at him slightly, "No, of course not."

"Oh save it, Hikaru," Haruhi said, "Don't tease the poor girl."

Hikari sat back in his seat wordlessly. Sara, who appeared rather shaken, leaned back in her chair. She placed her hands to her heated cheeks, "I don't think that it is a good idea to go this Host Club…"

"Don't let them put you off, Miss Sara," Haruhi said, "You can sit with me if you want when you come to the Host Club."

"Thank you, Haruhi," Sara said as she pulled out a notebook and pen. The teacher walked into the room and began the lesson.

* * *

After classes, Sara, Haruhi and Renge went to the library to do their homework whilst Kaoru and Hikaru went to the third music room. As they walked inside, they both saw Kyoya at his laptop.

"Hey, Kyoya-sempai, have you done that background check," Hikaru asked. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and turned his head towards the pair.

"Yes," he said calmly, "I'm guessing that you haven't read the newspaper yet. Princess Sara's parents died a few weeks ago and she was even a suspect for a time. It was her uncle that sent her here after living in a villa in the mountains. There, she was homeschooled while her parents worked with their respective companies. She's half British English and half Japanese."

"We know that but we didn't know her parents had died," Kaoru replied, clearly shaken, "She didn't even say anything. Does it say how they died?"

"It says it was suicide," Kyoya answered, "Death by cyanide."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up sharply each other, "That's awful," they both said. Kyoya closed his laptop.

"Is Princess Sara coming this afternoon," Kyoya asked.

"We think so. Renge will probably drag her along if she lets her have her way," Hikaru said flatly, "Which host she would pair her off with?"

"I would possibly Haruhi but Tamaki is also an option," Kyoya said, "Judging by her reaction to him yesterday, he's a suitable host for her."

"She's pretty friendly with Haruhi," Kaoru said, "I have seen her blush when she is around Haruhi. It's cute but imagine if she knew Haruhi was really a girl."

"Well, we can't let her find out," Kyoya asked, "We will pair her off with Tamaki."

"Did someone say my name," Tamaki asked dramatically. Kyoya looked up, "Who will be paired off with me?"

"Princess Sara Awayuki," Kyoya said, "Remember? She was the girl in the canteen that you gave the blue rose to."

Tamaki blinked at him before realising who he was talking about, "Oh? That beautiful girl is pairing off with me? I hope she's in a better mood than last time."

"Well, you had better keep hoping," Kyoya said with a sardonic smile, "She is grieving the loss of her parents at the moment and we're relying on you to lift her spirits."

Tamaki gasped, "The loss of her parents? How terrible…" he whispered, "Well, it's the duty of the Host Club to make every girl happy! I will take the challenge."

Suddenly, the door opened slowly. Haruhi and Sara stood in the doorway. Renge had to go home, leaving the two girls to go by themselves. Sara, with her hands held behind her and her face cast down to the floor, eventually looked up, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"I see we have our newest guest, gentlemen," Tamaki said charmingly, "How is our princess this fine afternoon?"

He held out his hand to her and Sara shyly and hesitantly took it, "I'm well, thank you," Sara replied as Tamaki gently led her to a table and chaise. Haruhi made some coffee for the pair and placed the tray on the coffee table, "I'm quite nervous about coming here, Suou-sempai," Sara said softly.

"Please, call me Tamaki, Princess," Tamaki said charmingly. Sara cast her gaze the ground and her hands fisted up, bunching up the silk of her yellow uniform, "Would you like some coffee and cake to soothe your nerves?"

Sara looked up slowly to see him gesturing to the elegant tea set filled with coffee and a piece of chocolate cake on an elegant dish. She nodded and reached out to take the cake from the coffee table. "Let me," Tamaki plucked the silver fork from her grasp as she picked it up, sliced a piece off and jabbed the fork into that little piece and held it to her mouth. Sara blushed deeply and blinked not knowing what to do, "Open your mouth, dear princess," Tamaki said kindly. Sara slowly opened her mouth and Tamaki placed the little piece of cake in her mouth. Sara closed her mouth and chewed silently, "Is that nice, princess?"

"It's very rich," Sara said after she had swallowed, "But that's not a bad thing."

Sara placed the plate on the coffee table and picked up her teacup. She sipped it quietly before placing that back on the coffee table as well, "I've never been to a Host Club before, Tamaki-sempai."

"Well, you're in for a treat, Princess," Tamaki said, "We offer an excellent service here."

Sara looked up at him, "What kind of service? What exactly do you do here?"

"Our mission in life is to make every girl happy! We entertain and make time for people," Tamaki said excitedly. Sara sighed and picked her cake up again, taking another bite.

"Look, I want to say sorry for yesterday. It was uncalled for. You were very nice to me… I have just had a lot on my mind lately," Sara said.

"Care to divulge," Tamaki asked. Sara sighed.

"You'll find out eventually," Sara said, "My parents died a few days ago and I am not coping very well. I am sorry to be such a sad guest. Don't let me ruin your day," she stood up but Tamaki gently grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't go, Princess. If you wish to talk about, I'm here," Tamaki said earnestly. Sara blinked at him before sitting back down. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, making the other hosts look up in their direction.

"I don't know what to do… I hate crying in front of people," Sara said through her tears. Tamaki gazed at her sadly, his violet eyes shining with compassion, "I haven't had any time to grieve. Mr Fujioka had an earful yesterday from me. He's so kind. You don't have to hear about this," she hastily dried her tears.

Suddenly, a young boy bounced in with a tall and stoic young man, interrupting them, "Hey everyone! Are there any guests tonight?"

"Yes, Honey-sempai," Kyoya said, "And she's with Tamaki."

The boy, Honey or Mitsukuni Haninozuka, looked up and around at Sara and Tamaki, "She looks like she has been crying, Kyo-chan."

"Yes, but Tamaki is handling it," Kyoya answered, "Why don't you and Mori-sempai wait for your guests and have some cake whilst you are waiting."

"Sure," Honey replied, "Come on, Takeshi! Let's have cake."

The taller boy, who was known as Takeshi Morinozuka and also known as Mori-sempai, grunted in response and followed his cousin to the table. Sara eyed them both, "Are they third year students? Ootari-sempai referred to them as "sempai"."

"Yes, that's right, princess," Tamaki replied, "Honey-sempai might appear young and childish but he's a prodigy."

"I see," Sara said, feeling a bit lost and confused. This was one crazy new world but as Sara smiled to herself, she knew that it wouldn't be as bad as she first thought.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
